A servants Love
by ashkisses
Summary: Is she just a servant or what?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Who are you? I have been asked so many times. Well I am the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands. Now let me tell you a secret I used to be a servant girl. The servant girl of the youngest Lord Naraku. Now he is not my mate 'Thank God lol', but he was who I served under. But oh how he wanted me to be him mate. He wanted to be the one to sink his fangs into the left side of my neck.**

**But let me take you back to the beginning where it all started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

"**Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME", yelled an angry lady of the Palace of the Moon.**

"**Coming me Lady", said the young 18 year old while trying to hold up her white servant outfit that was way to long. Young Kagome stood at 5'2 with long black raven hair that went to her waist. She had big beautiful hazel eyes that glistened like the sun on the clear blue ocean. Lining her eyes were long eye lashes which gave her eyes a very sexy appearance. She had a little button nose that made her look even more like a two year old. Her lips were full and very rosy and kissable. She had a good sized neck and had very simple shoulders. Though her dress you could make out her full breast and small waist and round hips. He but was nice and rounded and could make any man happy. She was wondering through the halls running trying to get to her mistresses room before she got in trouble.**

"**Here I am me Lady", Kagome said walking into the room and falling onto her knees and bowing before the lady and lord.**

"**Please stand", said a soft voice that she noticed to be the Lord's. Lord Takishia and his wife's name was Lady Loraine. Lord Takishia had long silver hair that rested at his heel; he has soft sweet golden eyes with long eye lashes giving him a feminine look. His family markings made him looks almost like a Greek God.**

"**I am sorry. That I was not here earlier. Its just this dress is too long", Kagome said still holding her head down. The Lady stood up and walked over to her. She put her left hand under Kagome's chin and as soon as Kagome looked up and was smacked across the face.**

"**How dare you be late, talk when not spoken too, and then look me into the eyes. Do you not have any respect", Loraine said spitting on the girl at her feet.**

"**Loraine go to our chambers I would like to speck to you there", said a rough voice. Lady Loraine rushed out of the room and without another word.**

**Lord Takishia walked over to poor little Kagome. He picked her up and helped dust her off. He inspected her face and saw the new busted lip with blood slowly escaping it.**

"**Kagome how would you like to be the servant of one of my sons", he asked her with care in his voice.**

"**I would like that very much", Kagome said licking the blood from her lip.**

"**Okay come with me you will be staying in the room next to my boy's and you will serve the one they call Naraku. He is the youngest out of the 3 and is also the nicest. He will treat you nicely", with that the Lord lead her down they hall way into the eastern wing of the Palace of the Moon. We walked into a room and as soon as I looked down at the little girl a smile light my face. She looked like a child that had just walked into a candy store.**

**She looked like her mouth was about to hit the floor.**

**The room was all white with white pillows decorated with gold and gold curtains and a gold canopy. A white vanity that was in the corner which was crowded with beautiful hair and face accessories, in the other corner you could see a big closet that had beautiful clothes in it of all color. Then Kagome looked and noticed a wall was missing, she gave him a questioning look and he laughed a loud raspy laugh and led her further into the room. When they looked into the missing wall what she saw made her fall to her knees. It was a bathroom all white. A beautiful hot spring that had a waterfall that fell into it. Flowers and trees grew around it.**

"**Sir I am not worthy enough to stay in this room", Kagome said never looking up at him from her position on the floor.**

"**Nonsense this room was made for you", Takishia said. With that he smelt tears he looked down to see young Kagome bowing down to him and crying.**

"**Thank you so much. So much", she said.**

"**But this is not all you get, you will be attending breakfast, lunch, and supper with us you will be dressed nicely and you will sit in between Sesshomaru and Naraku. A servant will help you get ready everyday. You will be Naraku's advisor and helper while he trains and he will come to you and you alone when he is down or depressed. So is it a deal or would you rather want to go back to the cold servant chambers", with that he watched Kagome stand up and run and jump onto the big bed. Her form looked even smaller now that she was lying down on the huge bed. The Lord walked over and sat on the bed next to her form.**

**Takishia POV**

**I reached out my hand and grabbed her hand and pulled her up till she was sitting. I moved her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead.**

"**Kagome you are special to me I consider you as my daughter and I love you more then anything", I said hugging her, "Kagome your mother and father were my closet friends and I now have you to remind me of your mom's beauty and you dad's smartness".**

"**Thank you Takishia", she said hugging me around the waist I stood up and walked over to the door dinner is in about an hour why don't you start getting ready. I watched as she stood up and bowed and I walked out of the room.**

**Kagome**

"**Oh my gosh this room is big", I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my servant dress.**

**I slipped into the hot water of the spring and walked over to the waterfall and stood under it. But little did I know there were 2 pairs of eyes staring at me.**

"**She is very pretty", I heard the first voice say.**

"**Yeah she really is I wonder who she is", I heard another voice say. I opened my eyes to the surprise of seeing two little kids with big eyes staring at me. I quickly ducked under the water and swam over to the kids. When I popped out again they laughed and clapped their hands.**

"**Hi my name is Kagome", I said holding out a wet hand to them.**

"**I am Shippo", the red haired boy said.**

"**I am Rin", the little girl said both garbing her hand and shaking it like it was interesting.**

"**Would you two like to take a bath with me", I asked.**

"**YAY", was my only response when I see two little kids jumping into the water. I swam to where they jumped in and was surprised when they tackled me. We played for about 20 minuets when I heard a knock on the wall. We looked over to the wall to see Lord Takishia leaning on the wall smiling.**

"**Well I see you meet my grand-kids", he said arching his eye brow.**

"**Oh my I am so sorry", I said looking form the kids back to the Lord.**

"**No its okay their grandmother was supposed to give them a bath but is very upset at the moment so carry on. And when you come down for dinner have them come with you. Oh and I will have a servant bring some clothes for them. The same servant will help you get ready and dressed", He said walking back out of the room.**

**After he was gone it was quiet for about 1 minuet then all of us erupted in laughter. After we all got bathed we dried off and everyone sat in robes on my huge bed. I was doing Rin's hair when the door opened and in came a servant and brought the kid clothes. She stood in the corner after she laid them out.**

"**Umm will you please put the young Shippo's hair in a low ponytail", I asked hopping she wouldn't look so sad. She walked over to the bed and hesitated.**

"**Please sit down, my name is Kagome. What is yours", I asked looking at her with a big smile on my face. She sat down and smiled back.**

"**My name is Rose", she said starting to do Shippo's hair. We all talked and laughed for about another 10 minuets. Soon another maid was sent into the room and started to do Kagome's hair as Rose started getting the children ready.**

**Finally Kagome was taken behind the screen and dressed in a ball room dress.**

**When she came out the children squeaked.**

"**You look beautiful", Shippo said taking her hand and kissing it.**

"**But its not finished yet", Rin said and with that ran over to the vanity and grabbed something.**

"**Kagome will you please lean down", I did what I was asked and felt something slip over my hair and put around my neck. I felt Rin kiss me on the cheek and I stood back up. I walked over to the mirror and smiled at what I saw.**

"**Lady.. I mean Kagome it is time to go down stairs", Rose said helping me place my gloves on.**

"**Okay well wish me luck I have never been to one of these. But I can tell you what later after this is over we can all sleep in here and talk about it", With that I hugged Rose and took Rin and Shippo's hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked down the hallway and heard all the noise that was coming from down the stairs. Wow wait he didn't tell me it was a party.

"Guys why does it sound like there are so many people here", I asked them.

"It's the annual Lord and Lady party that grandma and grandpa have ever 2 months"

"Oh wow", I said a little scared.

"Well Kagome we would love to stay with you but we have to find my mother we will see you around", they said walking through the big doors.

"Announcing, Prince Shippo and Princess Rin", the announcer yelled while the two walked down the stairs gracefully.

"I can't do this, oh my gosh I can not pull this off", I said talking to myself walking in circles. Finally after a moment I go the courage to go. I walked up to the two massive doors the two guards opened the door. Everyone looked at the doors yet again, and not even a sound was heard. Not even the announcer said anything.

Sesshomaru POV

I don't know why but the whole room grew quiet and I looked at my brother from across the rooms and they just looked at me even more confused. I look followed everyone else's eyes to the doors which was now opened but no one stood there. The announcer stood there on the side of the door with wide eyes. Then finally I smelled it, brown sugar and vanilla. I wanted to know the meaning of this scent. Then the meaning of it came in. It was an angel dressed in ivory.

Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and back and it had slop in the front which covered her left eye. In the middle of her hair was a beautiful yet simple diamond crown. She wore no make-up but some glitter that made her face glisten in the light. On her ears she had a pair of tear drop chandelier earrings, and around her neck hung a Carolee Flower Briolette Pendant that shimmered with every breath she took. Then looking down at her dress, I was amazed it was an ivory white dress that trained onto the floor and we couldn't even see her feet. The dress was tight at the top pushing her breast up making them look big and rounded, it slimmed making her look like she had no stomach and then it flared out at the bottom. And on her hands we long ivory gloves that went past her elbow. I could not believe my eyes she was beautiful.

I watched as my dad walked up the stairs and took her gloved hand and kissed it. He led her down the stairs and announced.

"I would like to introduce you all to Kagome the advisory of my sons", he said.

With that the party continued, women crowded around me and trying to get me to mate with them by them sending their arousing scents towards me. The whole time of the party I kept my eye's on the ivory angel and watched as she kept turning guys down left and right. I walked over to her never taking my eyes off of her. I knew she felt me coming because she looked up and at that moment I felt lost in her beautiful hazel eyes. I kept coming closer to the point where I was standing right in front of her I bowed slightly at the waist and I watched as she curtsied never taking her eyes from his cold golden ones.

"Would you like to escape", I asked quiet enough so that only her and I could hear.

"Yes, please", with that I held out my arm to her which she took gratefully. Little did I notice my father staring with a huge smile on his face. We walked over into the living room next door to the ball room.

"Close your eyes", I whispered into her ear. She did as told and closed her beautiful eyes. We walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the gardens and grounds. Finally I stood behind her and put her hands onto the railing of the balcony.

"Open your eyes angel", I said putting my hands on her waist from behind.

Kagome POV

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Even though yes I was a servant here for years I have always worked on the inside and never go the chance to see the gardens. I felt him put his hands on my waist and I smiled feeling comfort.

"This is beautiful", I said walking away from him.

"Yes surely beautiful", he said not even looking at the gardens but looking at me. I started to blush as he looked at me.

Sesshomaru POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Would you like to go and sit by the pond", I asked thinking about how she would look sitting next to the pond. I said running down the stairs.

"I would love that", she said taking her time to walk down the stairs.

'She is so beautiful', I thought as I watched her skin glisten in the moon light. Finally when she reached the last stair I took her hand and allowed her onto the grass. She stepped down and smiled a big smile.

"This should be a very interesting night", I said to her taking her hand and entwined my fingers with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**We walked through the garden till we got to the pond. We talked about each other and when we sat she turned to me.**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru", she started.**_

"_**Please call me Sesshomaru", I said looking into her hazel eyes.**_

"_**Sesshomaru I have a secret to tell you", she said leaning closer.**_

"_**Yes", I said leaning closer also.**_

"_**I used to be a servant just hours ago, I used to clean your floors and make you bed, and clean you clothes and straighten them too", she said I could then soon smell regret and sadness flowing off of her in abundance.**_

"_**What's wrong my angel", I said when she turned her back to me.**_

"_**I am now afraid you will reject me because you deserve better for you are a Lord and will soon be ruling over these lands and I guess love is not to be found by me", I smiled and went and kneeled in front of her.**_

"_**Kagome just because you used to be a servant doesn't mean anything to me. Your personality is why I ….. I mean someone should and will fall in love with you", with that I saw her shiver. I took off my jacket and offered it to her. We started to walk back to the Palace hand in hand. It was quiet throughout the Palace.**_

"_**I guess we had disappeared for too long", she said giggling**_

"_**They will get over it", with that we finally reached her door. She opened it and stood in the door way.**_

"_**Would you like to come in for a minuet", she asked I arched my eyebrow and nodded my head. As we entered I looked around and was amazed the room was beautiful but still not as big as mine. I watched as she went behind the screen only to come back a second later**_

"_**Umm would you mind helping me here I can reach the buttons on the back to get the dress off", she said in a whisper. I quickly put my hands to work on all the little buttons of the beautiful dress. One by one I opened up the dress to where I could see her back. With every button I undid I noticed that my knuckles would ever so lightly go over the skin of her back. I could smell the new arousal coming off of her and it was starting to get hard to not just ravish her here and now. As soon as I noticed I was done she moved behind the screen and I could see he silhouette of her body and man how I wanted to sink my claws and fangs into every part of her body.**_

_**Finally she came out and what I saw her in made her look even more beautiful and sexy. She was wearing a sweat shirt that went down to her knees and some baggy sweat pants that swallowed her up.**_

_**She walked over to the vanity and was reaching to remove the crown off of her head. As fast as lightning I was behind her and was taking the crown off of her head and placed it on the vanity. I reached back up and unhooked the necklace and put it also on the vanity. She turned around and I pulled her to me. I placed my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled I heard her gasp as my tongue started to lick her neck. She moaned and then sighed. She even tasted like heaven. I started to kiss my way up her neck until I got to her lips our foreheads were touching and our lips were inches apart. We got closer and our lips were almost touching. When my dad busted into the room.**_

"_**Oh my I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bust in her it was an accident", He said closing the door as he left.**_

"_**Where were we now", I asked and then she firmly planted her lips onto mine and my tongue started to lick her bottom lip begging fro entrance and soon entrance was granted. With that we were kissing for about 20 minuets and we were so close that the only thing that was keeping us from skin on skin was our clothes. Our pelvic bones were grinding into each others and our chests were touching. Soon I felt her go rigid I looked down at her and saw her blushing looking down.**_

"_**What's wrong my little angel", I asked picking her up and putting her in my lap on her bed.**_

"_**That was my first kiss", she said surprising me. I leaned in further and started to sniff her there was no other scent on her then me and my father. She was completely innocent which was perfect. We talked and laughed for another 2 hours and I knew I would have to be leaving her to go and attend to other duties and to let her get her rest. So she showed me to the door and I leaned down and bowed to her and she curtsied and then when she came back up I planted a nice warm kiss on her lips.**_

"_**Good night", I said only inches away from her. With that note I turned on the heel o my feet and walked down the hallway.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow son so you seem to be falling for her", Takishia said walking into my black room.

"What are you talking about father", I said still trying to take the tux tie off.

"Here let me help you with that", he said stepping up in front of me. After about 5 minuets of silence and untying the tie was off and hanging on the mirror.

"So what do you think of her father", I asked hoping that just because she used to be a servant that he wouldn't stop him from seeing her.

"She is a beautiful, smart, wise, loving, and wonderful person", he said helping me take off my tux jacket before discarding it on the bed on the other side of the room, "umm son was I interrupting anything when I walked in", he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh no I was helping her remove her crown and necklace", I said with an emotionless face.

"Well good night son", with that I turned around and I bowed slightly at the waist and he followed suit. I didn't move till he was out of the room. After he left the room I went behind the screen and took of the remaining articles of clothes. I grabbed a towel and walked through the door on the right wall into my private springs. When I got in I sank into the water and started to feel all today's tension leave me. Then my train of thought drifted to her Kagome. I closed my eyes and pictured her smiling and laughing. Then I heard a little knock at the door. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and moved quickly to the door as soon as I opened the door I didn't see anything. Then the smell of brown sugar and vanilla reached my nose. I laughed and I looked down to see Kagome staring up at me.

Kagome

'Oh My GOSH', I yelled to myself in my mind as I looked him up and down as he didn't seem to notice my presence yet. He stood at about 6'8 and was towering over me. He had a very nice muscled chest, strong arms, nice sexy face and eyes, and the marks on his face made him look really handsome and it showed his rank. Finally he noticed me and looked down and laughed. I looked up and then looked back down at the thought of what I was interrupting. I turned to run but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room before he closed and locked it

"What do I have here", he said circling me.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I was wondering and got lost and stopped to ask where I was", I said in one breath. I was starting to get nervous and then I stilled I felt him put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

Sesshomaru

I was having problems resisting, I wanted her, and I had to have her.

I put my arms around her waist and puller her to me from behind. I heard her gasp and I knew that she felt how excited I was. I wanted her; she turned around in my arms and moved her hands and my chest and arms till she got to my shoulders. She grabbed them and forced me down into a rough kiss. She put her arms around my neck and I lifted her up and she put her legs around my waist. The towel started to rub against her secret spot and I would feel the warmth generating off of it. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. As soon as she gasped my tongue slipped in and started to explore her sweet cavern. Soon we pulled back for air and I sniffed the air and it smelled even sweeter then before. Her arousal was thick in the air and it was sweet and tangy. I felt her unlock her legs from around me and she slip off my body and walked away.

'Damn what to do now, how could she leave me like this', I asked myself as I watched her go toward the door on the right wall.

"Why are you going into my bathroom", I asked arching my eyebrow at her.

"I want to help you finish what you were doing before I interrupted you", she said winking and turning and walking into the room. I quickly got up and walked with pep in my step into the bathroom. When I got there I didn't see her all I saw were her clothes on the floor. I walked over to the hot spring and looked into the water and I didn't see anything.

'Hun this is weird', I thought taking off the towel and slowly easing into the water. As soon as I was fully in I felt something wrap itself around my waist and she came out in front of me. She looked astonishing all wet and dripping. I started to get hard and for the first time in 20 years my demon was waking and rattling its cage wanting to get out.

"What are you doing to me", I asked looking at the angel in my arms.

"I didn't do anything", with that she did a back flip and was back under the water I followed her by walking till it got to deep for me to stand. I followed her bobbing head and went over to her and she started to swim backwards. I went and was swimming in between her legs. Finally I told her to turn around and I saw that if it weren't for me holding onto her waist she would have been under the water. In front of us was my secret cave. We swam closer into it and got out and onto the shore. I saw her shiver so I walked over to the hooks that held 2 robes. I put one on her and one on myself I took her hand and used the cord for my robe and covered her eyes.

"Why do you like blindfolding me", she asked walking while being led by me

"Because I love the look on your face when you see what I have to show you", with that I continued to lead her hand in hand. Finally I got to where I was leading her and I looked up and around and smiled. I took the cord off.

"Open your eyes", I said into her ear. She opened her eyes and looked around. And before any one of us said anything she fainted. She fell back into my arms.

"Kagome, Kagome open your eyes come on", I said smiling down at the almost looking sleeping girl in my arms, "I knew she would like it".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter **

**1 Month later**

**InuYasha, Kagome, and I were all sitting in the study for our daily visits with Kagome waiting for Naraku joined the group and sat next to Kagome and put his arm around her.**

"**Lord Naraku please don't touch me", she said trying to move from his grasp.**

"**Yeah remember that name because soon you will be begging for my touch", he said winking at him and licking her cheek. At that moment the doors busted open and in walked Takishia.**

"**NARAKU GET YORU FUCKING HANDS OFF OF KAGOME", he said walking over to Kagome and picking her up.**

"**InuYasha and Naraku leave I need to speck to these two", he said looking at Sesshomaru. With that they left the room.**

**Takishia put Kagome down and moved her hair out of her face, "Kagome are you okay", he asked looking concerned.**

"**I am fine", she said wiping her cheek with a handkerchief. He stood up straight, "Sesshomaru come and join us over here", with that I stood up and walked over to my dad and my soon-to-be-mate.**

"**I have good news and bad news for you guys", He said taking a seat in the chair in front of us, "I will say the good news first, Kagome I have been hiding this from you and I think its time you should know. You are a…………Inu demon who has the power to control the weather. Have you not realized that when you are sad it rains, hurt it snows, angry it thunders, lightning, earthquakes, and tornados, and when you happy the sun is out and not even a cloud is in the sky", he said kind of hesitant.**

"**What I don't understand how come no one could detect it", she asked looking up.**

"**Your mother had placed a spell on you so that you wouldn't cause problems. You are the last of the weather demons and you are very valuable and if anyone got their hands on you. You would surly be killed so we must keep this a secret", he said taking her hands. I stood up and walked over to the fire place.**

"**What's the bad news", I asked facing the fireplace with my hands behind my back.**

"**The bad news is that………… you two can't be together", he said in a hush tone but both of us heard him. I became still.**

**Takishia**

'**They are going to hate me for this', I thought as I let the words slip from my lips. I looked over to where Sesshomaru and saw how he instantly stilled.**

"**Please forgive me but you two weren't supposed to even meet. This is my fault and I am sorry", I said looking down. I still had Kagome's hands in mine. I felt them start to tremble and then I felt her snatch them back and get up and run out the room the scent of salt trailing on her and following her. At that moment I heard the rain start to fall and the thunder and lightning start to roll and light up the sky I felt tears start rolling down my face. I looked over at my eldest son and smile hoping he will stay by my said.**

**He turned and faced me and I watched as his blood red eyes looked at me with so much hate.**

**Sesshoamru**

**I looked at the door that she had just run out of. The only girl that I had ever cared for the only girl I had given my heart to. The only girl I would ever make my mate. Kagome the love of my life. I looked at my father and watched the tears as they ran down his face.**

"**Father I will have her no matter what not even you will stop that", with that I growled at my dad and walked out the room. I sniffed the air and followed her scent. I followed it all the way to her room. I walked in and could see her lying on her stomach and crying her little heart out. I walked over to her and place my hands on her back and started giving her a massage. I noticed how she started to relax. She rolled over and I got on top of her.**

"**Sesshomaru what are you doing you cant be here", she said crying. I bent forward and kissed her sweet lips.**

"**Kagome not even the seas could keep us apart", I said kissing her again. This time the kiss we more passionate almost desperate. Soon all of our clothes were off and hands were roaming.**

"**Kagome will you be my mate", I asked looking down at my little angle.**

"**Yes", she said with that I put my cock at the entrance of her pussy and pushed. I looked down at her face and saw tears streaming down from her face. I pushed a little more and licked her tears up and put my head in the crock of her neck.**

"**Kagome please relax I understand it hurts but you have to relax or it will hurt even more", with that I felt her relax and I inhaled her scent. I felt her move so I started to push in and out very slowly never taking my head from her neck.**

"**Shesso please go faster and harder is feels so good", I heard her cry out.**

"**God your so fucking tight", I said complying to her wishes and started to go faster and harder. We went faster and harder and I could feel claws running down my back and fangs biting into my neck. I looked up and into the now red eyes of my love.**

"**You turned demon on me", I said and with that I went faster with an inhuman speed making her moan and groan in please under me. Soon we hit out highest point ever and with that I bit her in the shoulder marking her as mine and mine alone. She then sunk her teeth into my shoulder doing the same. With that I rolled over so that I wasn't on top of her to crush her with my weight. I pulled her to me and I kissed her forehead. Our legs and arms and hair was tangled together creating a look that made it look like I was trying to absorbed her into myself. With that I feel asleep in the arms of the girl I love. Never knowing what ahead them in the morning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Takishia**

'**I can't believe that I am about to do this'; I said looking at the couple in front of me. Kagome and Sesshomaru were sleeping and their limbs were tangled and they looked so cute I also noticed their tails entwined together cascading off the side of the bed. It seemed that Kagome had finally turned to her demon side. I looked up at my son and saw he was wake yet he only stared down at the girl in his arms. I looked at his eyes and saw they were blood red I could hear him purring to the girl in his chest and I noticed how she would tense every time he would stop and relax every time he continued. I walked over to the bed and could hear a growl erupt from my son. I flinched a little at the sound he was pissed. I walked closer and sat on the bed next to the couple Kagome still didn't wake. I raised my hand and placed it on her shoulder and watched as Sesshomaru turned his head to me and barked in demon tongues.**

"**Get your fucking hands off my mate", he said with a bark.**

"**Son I am sorry but it has to happen", I said reaching and taking Kagome from my son. I felt a resistance and looked down to see that he had his arms wrapped around her not showing signs of letting up. I started to feel the hot tears run down my face as I watched the couple my son's eyes never leaving me.**

"**Listen son today is the ceremony for you and your mate and she would be very upset if you were with Kagome", I said trying to reason with him.**

"**I have my mate and I would appreciate it if you let her sleep because if she wakes up she wont be very happy", he said pulling her to him closer and inhaling her scent. I bent down next to the bed and my son wasn't looking.**

"**Wake up Kagome we have a job for you", I said not worrying about the consequences. I watched as her beautiful big now black eyes opened up. I heard the rain start falling again and she sat up and looked around then she noticed me. I reached a hand out to her and watched as she stared at it was a foreign look on her face.**

"**Kagome it is time to get you dressed so that you can help Sesshomaru get ready for his mating ceremony", then I heard the earth start to quack.**

"**Father you can't do this because we are both marked", he said pointing to the marks on our necks. I looked closer and saw this is bad.**

"**Kagome you have to go through the un-mating process, but it will be very painful", I said telling the guards to come in. They walked over to the bed and I saw her eyes turn white.**

"**Leave the room and I will be out in a minuet", she said. I looked out the window and saw a huge typhoon waiting at the window to make a move. With that we left the room.**

**Sesshomaru**

**Finally they left the room. I looked out the window and saw that the typhoon was gone. So I looked over to Kagome who had gotten off of the bed and was now placing clothes on. She looked at me with her black eyes and smiled sweetly. I got up and put on some pants and walked over to her. I pulled her to me and sniffed my mark it smelled so good. So I sank my teeth into it again making it fresher. She moaned and grounded into me.**

"**If you keep up with that you will never be leaving this room", I said as she stopped. She looked into my eyes and kissed me after about 5 minuets the guards came back.**

"**Son it is time let her get ready and she will be back to help you get ready", my 'father' said walking over to us. Finally the guard grabbed her pulled her away from me and towards the door. Then my demon took control.**

"**let go of my mate or I will have your head", I barked in demon tongue.**

"**Son this has to happen. You two hold him back", with that said the two tiger demons came and held me back.**

"**Was that a threat buddy oh boy", said one of the tiger demons that was holding me back.**

"**That wasn't a threat that was a promise", with that I attacked I killed the two tiger demons and watched as more came in. I was never taking my eyes off of the fighting Kagome, my angel, my mate, the woman I love. I watched as Naraku came in and took her from my father and tried to throw her over his shoulder but to no avail.**

"**Sesshomaru I love you", I heard her say then I saw Naraku punch her and she went limp in his arms. I stood still at her confession and then I realized I have to get her back now. I started to struggle even more under the pressure that the guards had against me. I watched as the priest came in and put a sutra on my chest. I felt it burn and I still tried to move. After a while I was still moving and I tried to walk towards them. I felt hot tears start to steam down my face and chest. I watched them carry her limb body out. Then I stopped and I sniffed the air. My eyes turned back to gold and I started to panic.**

"**Stop please. She is pregnant", I yelled with that my father turned around and feel to his knees.**

"**I am sorry son it has to happen", with that he got up and fled from the room. Soon the guards left and I sat there on the floor alone, scared, angry, everything.**

"**She loves me", I whispered to myself as I feel out from exhaustion.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Lord Sesshomaru", I heard a voice call out to me. I opened my eyes and saw my angel. I went to grab for her but she backed up a bit.

"Mate what's wrong you will you not come close", at that moment I smelt another person in the room. I looked back at Kagome and saw that she had something around her waist. I looked to the corner and saw Naraku in the corner of the room he had his hands open to about the size of her waist. I got up and got close then I saw her bend over in pain. I looked over at Naraku and watched as he squeezed his hands together.

"Don't get any closer unless you want to lose all your pups", I heard Naraku say. I walked over to the hot spring took a quick bath and came out wearing a robe.

"Kagome help him get dressed quickly so we can go I haven't started with you yet", he said sitting on my bed. I watched as Kagome pulled out the ceremonial mating outfit. Then she motioned for me to sit down in front of the mirror. I sat down and watched her intensely as she brushed my hair. I shivered feeling her hands run through my hair. God I wanted to ravish her here and now. When she was placing my hair in a hair band my demon took over I turned around and pulled her to me, and put my ear to her stomach. I could hear 10 of the pups moving. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"I hear 10 of them", I said specking in tongues

"I know", I put my head back on her stomach that is when I felt it. The thing around her stomach got tight real tight and I could hear the pups whimper.

"That was cute but we don't have all day", Naraku said my eyes turned gold again and I turned back around.

"I am sorry", I said because of the pain she and my pups have to go through. After about 20 minuets of getting ready I was prepared to go down stairs. Naraku walked out first and I noticed her dropped his hands. I walked out in front of Kagome and when we were out I turned around and kissed her on the lips till they were bruised. I stopped and looked into her eyes and saw tears streaming down. We walked down the stairs and walked into the dinning room. When in there I saw my mother, father, InuYasha, Naraku, and my 'mate', and her father. I walked in and bowed and sat down next to the girl. I watched as Kagome walked in dressed in a red kimono with bight red lipstick, red eye shadow, red sandals, and her hair up being held with red chopsticks.

"Kenji you remember Kagome. She is Naraku and InuYasha's advisor", he said and I noticed he didn't say me. I watched as she bowed and moved to sit in between InuYasha and Naraku. Dinner went fine and then the most dreaded thing happened. It was time for me to mark her. I stood up and took her hand I looked at Kagome and noticed her head down and tears were falling onto her dress.

"Kagome stand up and come here", Kenji said. She stood and walked over to him, "You will watch their bond".

"Kenji that is not necessary", Takishia said growling.

"Yes it is this is to prove that they can never be together", Kenji said smirking. Kagome looked up and watched and I pulled the girl to me.

"What is your name girl", I asked growling.

"Sara", she said wide eyed at my roughness.

"Well you will not lie in my bed because my bed is with someone else", with that said I showed my fangs and I could feel the fear coming off the human in front of me. (AN: Yes Kenji and Sara are human from the Northern Lands). I took her head and pushed it to the side. I then bit down into her neck and her blood rushed into my mouth. It was not tasty at all. So I hurried the process up. I could hear the scream that had erupted from her. I never had my eyes leave Kagome's I watched as she fell to her knees and tried to turn her head. I watched as Kenji got up and walked over to her and held her head in his hands forcing her to look at them. I could hear the rain falling hard then the thunder and I could see the snow falling. But I stopped the process and listened as I heard the pups whimper and growl. I felt the hate from the pups being sent to me. I waned to run over and purr my apologize to them but I couldn't. I watched as she fought against Kenji and ran out the room. I removed my fangs from her neck and smirked as I saw the blood still pouring out. She fell limp in my arms and I picked her up bridal style and growled out loud and took her to her room. When I got there I threw he on the bed and went back down to the dining hall.

"Kenji I hope you had a nice show", I barked out, "Father I am going to go find Kagome", I said walking out not caring what he said. I followed her scent to the front doors. I opened them to see the front gates open. I fell to my knees and I growled out loud.

"Son what is the matter", I heard my father ask walking out with the other guest.

"She's gone", I said getting angry.

"SHE'S WHAT", I heard him yell.

"She left", I said again

"She wont last 1 hour out there with 10 pups", my mother said almost worried.

"I know", I said standing up and walking into the rain and snow.

"We will have the soldiers go and you will go and finish what you have started", Kenji said pulling me inside and closing the door.

"No I will go find my mate", I said opening up the door.

"Then you are going the wrong way", he said closing it again.

"Son he is right", my mom said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You and you go and get a search party ready for Kagome", father said pointing to two guards.

"Father", I said with a cold voice before heading for the stairs. I walked up them with grace and walked into my room. I lied down on my bed and inhaled I could still smell her all over my bed.

Kenji

"Hey you guards, when you find her make sure she never comes back", I said laughing as they saluted and left.

Kagome

"It will be okay babies", I said holding my aching stomach the babies were hungry and there was nothing to eat. I felt dizzy and then there was darkness.

Sesshomaru

"It has been 24 hours and I am done with the waiting I am going to find her", I said to my father as we were sitting in the study. With that I left to go find the love of my life. When I got outside I changed into my dog form hearing my bones crack changing me into a huge dog.

"Kagome", I yelled moving into the forest after about 30 minuets I scented something close by I ran toward it and I saw some black peeking through the snow.

'Please don't let this be...' I nudged the snow off the form.

"Kagome", I said looking at the little girl laying on the floor her scent was dripping with death. I quickly picked her up and ran toward the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walked into the lobby still in my dog form. I stood there with Kagome in my mouth trying to keep her warm. I watched intently as everyone gathered in the room. I placed Kagome on the floor and I changed back into my humanoid form, I could hear Sara gasp and it made me smirk.

"Son let me take her to the infirmary", Takishia said bending down and picking her up.

"NO", I growled out grabbing her, "if my pups and mate don't survive. Kenji I will be coming after you", with that said I grabbed Kagome and walked to the infirmary. I walked into and placed her carefully on the bed. My eyes bled ed as I finally saw the band that Naraku had put around her waist. I put on claw carefully under the band and snapped it. Soon the nurses came and started to work on her. After about 5 hours of pacing outside the door the doors opened.

"Lord Sesshomaru", one of the little nurses said. She had tears in her eyes she looked sad. My face dropped my eyes started to turn red and I started to snarl.

"All 10 pups are safe", she said.

"My Mate", I said.

"She needs lots of rest and relaxation but will be okay. I took us some time to get her body warm again but we did", with that said she turned and walked inside the room with me right on her heals. As we walked in and got to the bed I picked up her hand and held it to my lips. I kneeled down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome you are my mate and I will not let some person come in and change that", with that said I kissed her cheek kissed her stomach and walked out the room. I walked into the study where everyone was standing/ sitting and talking quietly.

"So how is she", mother asked.

"She is fine and so are the pups", I said.

"She's pregnant", asked Sara

"Yes my mate is pregnant with 10 pups", I said smiling I mean really smiling.

"How do you know their yours she is probably a hoe and is sleeping around with everyone else in the castle", with that said I was over by Kenji and had him inches off the floor. My eyes bled red and my nails got longer sinking more into his skin.

"You will not speak of my mate in that way", I yelled.

"Your mate is right behind you", he said while gasping for air.

"No she is nothing to me", I said. I heard Sara start to cry and heard my father get up to go and comfort her.

"WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME", she yelled at my back

"Because I already love someone your time here has been wasted and I am not sorry to say that the mark on your neck will be gone in the next 2 weeks. You pain has been a waste", I said never taking my eyes off of the slowly dieing man in my hands.

"Sesshomaru drop him we understand", said my father in a nice soft sincere way. I dropped him on the floor.

"Sesshomaru they will stay with us until the mark disappears", he said I tuned to him and nodded. I then walked out the door and into my room.

SARA POV

'Well if I can't have him then neither will she', I thought. I walked inside of the old witch doctors house.

"How may I help you", she asked as I sat down in front of her.

"I would like a potion that will help me to win the heart of a dog demon", I watched as she moved and pulled out a potion and I loved to take it from her.

"It will cost you one thing", she said.

"What", I asked as I sat and listened.

"Your life as a mortal", she said placing the potion in front of me.

"So you want me to become a demon", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Fine", I said. I watched as she led me into a back room and told me to lie down. I watched as she moved and came back with a cup. She put it to my lips and drank all of the sour tasting stuff. Soon after the cup was finished she pulled out a knife and told me to relax. I felt her slice my wrist and I felt myself dieing then there was nothing. I opened my eyes and felt brand new I looked in the mirror and saw a demon with long black hair to the floor and two little cat ears on top of its head. Its body was curvaceous and full. I looked and the mirror.

"This is the new me and he won't be able to resist", I picked up the potion and went to the door, "thanks".

KAG POV

I wake up in a blue and white room.

"Where am I", I asked no one in particular.

"In the infirmary", a voice said. I looked to my right and saw Sesshomaru. He smiled and I turned away from him. I pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Koi what is it are you mad at This Sesshomaru for", he said reaching and putting his finger under my chin. He moved it so I was looking right at him. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Why did you do that why did you mate her", I said in between sobs and I lunched myself into his lap.

"Koi be careful", I heard him say

"Why", I asked kind of confused.

"Because of the babies", he said

"Oh Yeah", I said before smiling and kissing him, "I am hungry".

"Come let's get you some food", he said before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As we walked down the hall he put his arm around my waist. As we got closer he started to sniff the air.

"Mate what is the matter,"I asked looking up at him making him stop.

"There is a new scent in the building its demon, come" he said still sniffing the air and grabbing my hand as we walked.

As we neared the stairs we heard a shrilling scream which made Sesshomaru cover his ears and push me behind him. At that moment I relized how big I really was. I looked down at myself and sighed I was a pig.

"Is everything alright back there", Sesshomaru asked looking back at me slightly.

"Yeah just thinking about how I look like a pig", I said with another sigh.

"Hold on lets see what is going on", at that moment we heard another screm.

We walked to the top of the steps. As we looked down the stairs what I saw made me want to faint. It was Sara she has turned herself into a demon.

Sess Pov

I could feel Kagome shiver behind my back and I could tell what she was thinking.

"Sara what is the meaning of this", I said walking downt he stairs leaving a very confused Kagome at the top of the stairs.

"Well I figured i would try a new look you like", she said moving slowly towards me.

Sara pov

'I almost have him he just needs to get a little bit closer'

"I do not like it you and your father need to leave", Sesshomaru said not even blinking. I moved a bit closer till i was right under his chin. I felt him flinch as I put my hand on his chest. I used my other hand to open the little vile. I could feel the vile become lighter as it's liqued evaporated into the air.

Before i knew what was going on i was wrapped in Sesshomarus arms with his lips against mine.

I could hear and smell the tears that came from the very pregnant woman at the top of the stairs.

I could hear Sesshomaru's dad yelling at him and his mother running up to the stairs to Kagome.

Soon Sesshomaru let go of me and stared deeply into my eyes. I could see the swirling purple color in his golden eyes.

'It works'

Kag Pov

I stood there and watched as my mate kissed Sara. I could feel the babies start to kick and could tell that they were upset.

I could feel Sesshomaru's mom trying to pull me away from the sight. Finally i pushed her off adn walked down the stairs to stand right infront of the couple. I had a single tear running down my cheek as I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. I watched as he blinked a few times.

"Kagome why have you hit this Sesshomru", he asked looking down at me with a very confused look on his face.

"How could you do this to me again", I asked looking up at him I turned to walk away. He still looked mighty confused.

"Wait Kagome what are you talking about", he said grabbing onto my hand.

Sess Pov

'Wat did I do' at that moment I felt someone in my arms I looked down and saw Sara with my arm around her waist. At that moment I realized what was going on. I quickly pushed Sara away from me.

"Kagome I'm sorry i don't know what came over me.", I really dont know what came over me one minuet i was about to kick Sara out the next minuet i dont know. I looked down at her confused I saw the single tear that ran down her cheek.

"Right I am sure you just go around kissing people who are not your mate in your mate's face", she said the I realized even more what was going on.

"Kagome please listen I didn't feel like myself", I said making my grip on her tighter. I watch her start to cry as I was about to pull her too me my father came and snatched Kagome from me.

"Sesshomaru how could you do this to Kagome again I am very upset with you son", with that he let his nails elogate and he scatched me across my face.

"Father..", before I could finish he walked away taking Kagome with him.

"So Sessy wanna go up stairs and make this official", Sara asked nuzzling my neck.

"This is all your fault...", i said but stopped right before I could finish what I was saying I felt weird then I didn't feel anything.

Sara Pov

"Yes forget about Kagome come with me and I will show you that I am better then her", I said leading him up the stairs and his bedroom.

When we got there I threw him on the bed and took him clothes off then i took mine off and got onto his lap. I started to ride his dick and i could feel him start to wake up from my trance.

'I'll let him wake up and see how he has betrayed his mate', I thought to myself. As I was cumming I screamed him name making sure the whole castle would hear.

Takashia Pov

"Kenji your daughter has taken it too far", I said as i stared down the man in front of me.

"What are you taling about its your son who did it", Kenji said without a care in the world.

"You daughter released a smell into the air which caused Sesshomaru to be hypnotized and not think straight and because he could see only her he attacked the open option", I said not smeeling the air. Soon i heard a sob be released.

"Why did he do this to me", Kagome said with one hand on her fast growing stomach and the other on the door pane which she was leaning on.

"Kagome it wasn't his fault Sara visited the black witch and got a love potion that make the first person the infected person sees fall in a deep lust with the person..." before I could finish a loud pleasured scream rang through the halls. It was Sara screaming Sesshomaru's name in a very sexual way. I looked back at Kagome who looked so hurt.

"Kagome I'm so sorry...", before i could finish she dashed out and into the cold of the night. I held my head low as I felt my eyes bled red.

"Kenji you and your daugter are leaving tonight now", I said digging my claws into the plams of my hands. I heard the guards run in and pull Kenji out of the room. I walked dangerously slow up the stairs and into Sesshomaru's room.

I opened the door and watched as Sesshomaru and Sara sleeping what a digusting sight. I quickly pulled Sara and didnt care if she had no clothes on. I watched as my son sturred. I watched him open his eyes and to my surprised they had purple strips going through his gold. I through Sara across the room to the doors which she flew out of. I quickly used my demon which was very angry to shut and lock the doors. I quickly picked up my son and threw him against the wall. I watched as he blinked and seemed to come out of a daze.

"Father what is going on", he asked looking highly upset, "I dont mean to hurt her but something is happening to me".

"Get up and get dressed she has fled the palace again. Actually I think she will do much better with the village people", I said turning my back to him.

"Father we can't leave her with the village they are humans and do not understand the of demon children", He said quickly putting on clothes. I looked out the window and my eyes widened at the next sound i heard. A shrilling loud scream rushed through the forest and I knew who it belonged too. I watched as my son looked out the window his eyes widened and his fangs and claws got longer and bigger.

"Son this is for your own good", I said.

Sesshomaru Pov

'Mate in danger save her' was the only thought running through my mind as I quickly put my clothes on. But before I knew it I was chained to the wall.

"Sesshomaru you have put her through enough", my father said I looked at him and could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I started to remember everything that happend between me and Sara. I realized my father wont let me go to my mate.

"Father what about my pups", I said hanging my head low.

"I will tkae care of that when i find her", He said walking out the room. Thats when the smell hit me it was Kagome's blood and it smelled like a lot of it. I fell to my knees and I cried at the fact that this was my fault.

Takishia

"Her blood a lot of it split up and find the thing that made her bleed while i find her", I said as i took off full speed. I got closer and closer and before i knew it i was standing in a clearing with beautiful wild flowers. As i walked slowly through the flowers I saw blood splatter on some of the flower petals. I got closer and soon at my feet in the fetal position was Kagome blood dripped from every part of her. Her breathing was labored and she was on the verge of death. I turned her over onto her back and watched as she winced at being put on her back. She opened her eyes and i could tell she had bee crying.

"I think their dead", she said coughing up blood.I placed my hand on her still large stomach. I could only feel 3 heart beats and before I knew it there was only 1 heart beat. I let a single tear fall from my eye.

"One still lives", I looked down at her torn and ripped body. Wolves had attaked and had tried eating her alive but i guess the fact that she is a miko and got scared finally protected her. I watched as tears slid from her eyes washing some of the blood and dirt away showing her beautiful creamy skin. I gathered her into my arms and walked away from the dreaded spot. I quickly put her into the infirmary and told the nurses to get her cleaned up. I walked into Sesshomaru's room and relesed him of his chains and took him down to the infirmary. As we walked into the room we heard a small cry like a baby. I frowned and walked inbetween the nurses and doctors. Laying on the bed not moving was Kagome. In one of the nurses arms was a little baby crying like its life depended on it. I watched as Seshomaru moved to the side of the nurses and looked down at his mate. He fell to his knees beside the bed he took Kagome's bloody face in his hands and put her forehead to his.

"I'm so sorry please come back", he said. I saw her cough and wake.

"I'm still here and i forgive you", she said placing a soft kiss on Sesshomaru's lips.

"Hand me the baby please", she said to the nurse.

"I am sorry Miss but we have to get the other 9 out so you wont have problems so we have to knock you out of please stay still", the nurse said passing the baby to me. I looked down at my grandson he was beautiful. I watched as Sesshomaru walked up to me and held out his hands for his son.

Sesshomaru Pov

I looked down at the little baby boy in my arms his eyes were a bright gold with hazel strips going through them he had the family marking and tiny claws. I looked back up at the operation table and watched as they pulled the other 9 babies from her body. I felt the tears fall from my eyes at all the babies i lost.

About an hour later the operation was finished I had been out side with the baby in my arms cleaned and ready to met his mother.

The nurse then came out with tears streaming down her face she held out her arms for the baby. I gave her the baby and went inside to see my mate. When I went inside I could smell the scent of death. I walked to the side of the bed and saw he with her eyes slightly open her breath was slow. She motioned with a fingers for me to come closer when i was very close to her she placed a very tender kiss on my lips she used her tougne to seperate my lips so we could share a passionate kiss. Soon she put her arms around my neck and said the words i dreaded to hear.

"I love you and I hope you find happiness after I am gone", with that she kissed my cheek and she took her last breath and died in my arms.

"Kagome i'm so sorry", I said as I laid her down on the bed softly as to not hurt her now dead body.

"I will always love you and so will our soon I will think of you all the time non-stop", I said.

"Good Night my sweet angel"

The end


End file.
